my love
by Xxchloe97Xx
Summary: adam and fiona start going out .adam wrote a song for her and sings it to her at a concert.


Chapter:1annie

Characters:

Adam Torres

Annie (Fiona)

Eli Goldsworthy

Clare Edwards

Adam's point of view

"Oh my gosh is it hot or is it just me" I said. While I tugged on my shirt

Actually it's really hot in here how can people even survive like this? Clare asked while following my actions.

Please. You guys are such babies, when you've been to as many concerts as I have let me know. Eli said Clare and I just rolled our eyes.

Correction I lifted my pointer finger, were not at a concert we are a part of the concert. I said as Eli was being oblivious. He was just biting his nails.

I took a sip of my water; I was getting nervous there were a lot of people out there. Even the girl of every young man's dreams Annie also known as Fiona coyne I've heard a lot of bad things about her, but like I always say never judge a book by its cover. People were wrong I've actually had the chance to get closer to Annie and the way people described was not her in reality I got to know the real her.

"Why are we here again "Eli asked knocking me out of my trance emphasis on we as in me and Clare, Eli said dragging his words while directing his hand to him and Clare. Before I had the chance to reply Clare stepped into the conversation.

"Because we promised Adam that we would help him with Fiona". She looked at me and smiled, but why do we have to do all this I mean look what Clare's wearing Eli whined pointing to Clare. She looked in the mirror. And stared at herself. She was wearing a red and black tank top, a mini skirt. When I say mini I mean MINI, and high boots that go all the way to the bottom of her knees .Eli and I wearing something similar to Clare's except for the mini skirt and It was getting pretty silent for a few moments so I decided to break the ice.

"What!... you don't think Clare looks hot "I asked smirking at Clare and she blushed Clare's head looked to the left then to the right just looking at us. I continued I laughed a little bit, "You better watch out buddy boy if I never would have been attracted to Annie. Then I would be going for Mrs. can't have sex before marriage over here I said. And with that I walked out to check on the band that is currently playing. I looked over my shoulder just in time to still see Clare uncontrollably blushing.

Clare's point of view

"Wow" I never knew that Adam thought of me that way. I know that he's transgender and all but he's changed, his voice got deeper, he got that breast reduction, and he's been taking T-shots. And let me tell you he has meat now and it's not just a small meat its huge the first time I saw it was when Annie accidently fell on his lap. it shot up like nobody's business I smirked to myself by the thought I never really realized but he's gotten more attractive than before I would go for him but for the saint I am. His heart is already taken by the one and only Fiona coyne but Adam calls her Annie i don't want to be one of those sluts that go from guy to guy, so I don't want to butt in and ruin anything that they might have in the future.

That's why me and Eli are here to help him he deserved her she deserved him, but it broke my heart the last time when he got hurt because he tried to do something nice for her. She stood him at that party in the secret location it was obvious that she was his crush. He fell hard for her and I'm hoping that they do get together this time because Adam is a great guy. If it was any girl to be with him then it would be Annie,

Clare, .Clare…Clare Adam said while snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Were up Clare it's time to shine he said in a sing song voice. He pushed me to the curtain. me and Adam played the guitar while Eli jammed the drums. But before I could chicken out all I could here is.

"NEXT UP IS THE IMPERFECTION" the announcer obviously announced.

We went on stage and Annie sat in the front row with holly j and sav. When they saw me there jaws dropped. When I turned to Eli I saw that he was jealous from all the attention that I have. Let's do this Adam yelled in the microphone. Annie looked at him and laughed he looks so cute.

Adams point of view

Oh gosh hear goes nothing I took the microphone." I wrote this song for someone specially she means the world to me. This this is for you Annie. Adam said as he kept his eyes locked on her.

Me and Adam started playing guitar while Eli jammed the drums. I started to sing,

_**There was this girl named Annie, **_

_**she had a very pretty face and not the way you would think so.**_

_**Let me see if I can try to explain it, she had a smile that could light up a room and if she moved she'd be moving you.**_

_**But it wasn't like a magazine , she was just plain Jane and her name was Annie**_

_**She never looked in the mirror, she never liked what she would see**_

_**And every time I tried to tell her she'd never listen to a word id say**_

_**She always wanted what she never had but never had what she needed so badly. Someone telling her she was fine, that's not right and its why im saying Annie don't be shy here Annie don't just lie there looks don't make the world go round but it comes around. I didn't know if I could tell her I didn't know if I could make her see she didn't need to find her beauty she didn't need to find a way to show me they took her moments of feeling alive and made them moments of dying inside she needed someone to scream her name to take her pain that's why I'm screaming Annie don't be shy here. Annie please don't cry here I always have to stop myself cause your beautiful …..and Annie I took Annie's hand and helped her on the stage I stared into her eyes while singing you are the one sight my eyes never tire of its like I cannot get enough of you …Annie you are the one song left in my symphony like you were made for me I always have to stop myself cause your beautiful. **_

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear I raised the microphone to my mouth" cause…your..beautiful. I said softly. Tears were in her eyes people were cheering and whistling. I brought her into a hug. " your beautiful" I repeated in her ear.

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it if you like it review ill be more than happy to update


End file.
